


Father Instincts

by Rashu89



Series: 5 Times + 1 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst (slight), Canon Compliant, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I seriously don't know how to tag this thing, M/M, Mentions of Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Or Sort Of, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, The Hale Fire, sheriff stilinski centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: Noah's always thought of himself as a good cop. He knows he's good at his job and when he becomes a father, he figures it will be of a huge advantage. Somehow, it doesn't exactly work out as he's planned though.Or: The five times the sheriff finds out something about his son he didn't expect and the one time he does and did see it coming.





	Father Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came up to me about a year ago because I just love stories written from his pov and when he finds out about the supernatural or sterek. But then I got too lazy to do anything about it until today. I feel like I got carried away with the storyline at some parts but what else is new... Hopefully you guys will enjoy it nonetheless. Also, there are two scenes that are quite on the angst side with mentions of a panic attack and death, so be careful. But overall, it is not a sad story, I promise.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos. But not the guys...

**1.**

 

If the choice was Noah’s alone, he wouldn’t hesitate one second to find out whether he and Claudia are having a girl or a boy. As things are, it isn’t something he can decide on his own and since he’s not the one having to carry their child, their very first one at that, neither will he be suffering through the joys of giving birth, he figures it’s in his best interest to agree with whatever his wife wants. Even if that means having to wait until the end of her pregnancy to finally know the sex of their baby. Fortunately, that doesn’t mean they can’t talk about it and try to make a guess. It’s actually become a sort of game between the couple who like to confuse one another with their explanation as to why they believe it’s either a girl or a boy. And Noah has to admit, it does make the wait until their baby is born a little more bearable, especially when he still doesn’t know which color he should paint the future nursery.

 

He knows the new trend, for the past couple of years, has been to go with neutral colors and themes but Noah can’t help being rather old-school on that front. Not to say that he is like those narrow-minded people who can’t even fathom the idea of boys not liking sports or girls with short hair. It’s more like he’s so used to those coded patterns, having spent so many years imagining the day when he would have kid of his own, that it isn’t quite easy to let go of all those fantasies. It’s a couple of months before Claudia's due date when they finally settle on a combination of pastel pink and mauve for the nursery, with a few touches of white to brighten it up. Although “settle” is not exactly accurate considering his wife made them pick with a game of rock-paper-scissors which he surprisingly won.

 

In that moment he is so sure they are going to have a girl that he very nearly celebrates with a victory dance in Claudia’s face. It is a really good thing that he hasn’t, though, if the annoyed look he receives after he can’t resist jumping from his seat excitedly is of any indication. He is even more grateful for showing some restrain when Claudia goes into labor six weeks later and the doctor announces them they can be proud for having a beautiful and healthy baby boy.

 

In retrospect, he should have realized right then that his son would be nothing but full of surprises, what with him deciding he was ready to face the world two weeks early. Or you know, being a boy after all. Not that Noah doesn’t love him fiercely and unconditionally from the very instant he holds him in his arms and looks into those deep, whiskey brown eyes.

 

**2.**

 

They could have had a hundred years or more but Noah would still deem it as way too short compared to the time he has been prepared to spend with her, which was all of forever. So you can imagine how upset he is when his family’s abruptly reduced to only him and his son, that fateful night in May 2004. Even if they knew it was coming, you’re never truly ready to say goodbye to the people you love and it is an even harsher event to deal with when you don’t get the chance to actually say goodbye.

 

As the new elected Sheriff, Noah thought it was his duty to prioritize work over his personal life. Well, the fact that it worked as a good distraction from having to watch his wife slowly die without he could do anything about it, played a lot into it. At least, while he was out there, arresting teens for illegal drinking or giving adults tickets for speeding, it made him feel slightly less powerless. No matter how silly his reasoning may be. A feeling that only worsens when Claudia leaves them and he has to face his son, at last, alone.

 

For some weird reasons, he’s convinced himself that Stiles hates now. As if, somehow, it is Noah’s fault his mother is gone. Or maybe does he simply blame him for not being there in her last moments. Perhaps, even wishing it were his father who died instead… A part of the Sheriff knows his son loves him just as much as he loved Claudia – still does and always will – and he would never think such things. But it is hard to remind himself of it when all he can remember is how close the two used to be. Always laughing and sharing so much in common from their love for fantastic stories to that habit they had of resorting to Polish when they were upset or overly excited.

 

Their bond was so deep that they sometimes looked more like best friends than just mother and son. So it shouldn’t come as a surprise for him to find out Stiles is having difficulties to cope with Claudia’s loss but Noah’s mind has been so clouded and numbed with alcohol that he doesn’t see it until a few months down the road. Something he is not proud of and will never really forgive himself for. No matter how many years pass by, there’s no erasing the shame he feels for thinking he has been the only one to hurt; the only one with memories. Memories he’s been trying to escape from for they feel more like painful reminders of all he has lost than precious moments for him to cherish.

 

The wake-up call is even more brutal for that very reason as it forces him to finally face and acknowledge the reality his life has now become. A life Claudia is no longer a part of and in which the responsibility to care for their only son and help him get through his grief falls upon him entirely. Not an easy task when he clearly isn’t even sure that he wants to move on himself but it eventually dawns on him that Stiles will never be able to do so if, as his father, he doesn’t show him it is possible. That it is actually okay for them to keep on living and try being happy again, if not for themselves but at least for her. Even though it will never be in the same way as it once used to be.

 

It is probably one of the hardest conversations they have and that’s including The Talk when Stiles turns thirteen a few years later. Although, if he had to choose, he would rather go through that embarrassing discussion again than the heartbreaking one that neither of them has been prepared for. Mostly because they didn’t think Claudia would be leaving them so soon but also because Noah didn’t expect to find his 9 year-old boy sitting on his own in front of his mother’s grave one late afternoon while he’s patrolling around the town during one of his shifts. Especially since he remembers Stiles telling him earlier this morning during breakfast he was going to hang out at Scott’s after school.

 

The surprise is definitely mutual and his son who knows Noah doesn’t particularly appreciate for them to speak about Claudia, is unable to give him an explanation for his lying. Unfortunately, his sudden silence doesn’t help the Sheriff’s temper, which is not at his best these days, and he ends up rising his voice only causing more anguish in his son who bursts into a panic attack when he finally tries to defend himself. It’s the first time for his father to ever witness one of these but sadly not the last, and Noah will never forget the shock and fear he feels seeing his boy in such a distressed state and thinking he might lose him too. And just as that thought crosses his mind, he springs into action, pulling Stiles into his arms.

 

It takes long minutes, way too long, for his son to calm down but when he does, Noah’s heart os filled with both relief and guilt. And as he calls the station, informing them he’s clocking off early due to a family emergency, he promises himself he won’t let something so big catch him off guard ever again. That is the same day he calls Melissa McCall, asking her to come and help him make sure there isn’t any bottle of whiskey left in his house.

 

**3.**

 

The Hale fire happens two years after Claudia’s passing. Noah is at the station for a night shift with Stiles playing on his game-boy as he lays on the small couch in the left side of the Sheriff’s office when they get the call from the fire department. Although his son is already eleven and way more mature than most kids of his age, he’s still not fully comfortable with leaving him home alone for extended hours. And knowing how taxing being a single parent can be, he doesn’t like to bother Melissa with watching over his hyper-active boy when the woman already has so much on her plate to deal with after a long day of work.

 

So he’s figured it was okay to bring Stiles to the station every once in a while. Most of the deputies have grown fond of his son and it’s not like a lot happens in a small town like Beacon Hills anyways. At least, not in the couple of years since he’s become the new Sheriff but of course, it was bound to change at some point and Noah wishes from the bottom of his heart that it wasn’t a fire at the Hale house. He may not be close to the family for they usually prefer to keep to themselves but he knows the Hales well enough to say they’re kind people and he can’t help the dread filling him at the thought they might be hurt or worse.

 

His mind is already jumping into professional mode as he hangs up and gets ready to investigate when he notices Stiles has sat up from his sprawling position and is now staring at him with those intense brown eyes that never fails to remind him of Claudia’s. They look at each other in silence for a moment as Noah hesitates between his Sheriff’s duty and his one as a father before he settles on a compromise that would ease his son’s evident worry while allowing him to do his job. That’s how he finds himself driving to the Hale property, all the way into the preserve, with three deputies and Stiles who looks rather disappointed when his father reminds him he has to stay in the car whatever happens.

 

Noah doesn’t lock the cruiser as he and his deputies head to the scene but he exchanges a knowing look with Deputy Graeme who nods her head in understanding and stays a few steps behind, discretely keeping an eye on Stiles at the same time. As they get closer, they quickly realize that it’s not a small fire incident and the Sheriff can feel the invisible lump in his throat becoming thicker at the mere sight that welcomes them. It looks like chaos as fire fighters try in vain to contain the massive flames eating at what used to be a magnificent three-story house while EMTs are waiting anxiously from the sidelines for survivors to tend to.

 

They’re all starting to lose hope when someone’s finally brought out of the burning house and two of the paramedics rush to help. Meanwhile, Noah goes to ask the chief of the fire department for a briefing of the situation which is, unsurprisingly, not good at all. The headcount of Hales who have not made it out alive is high and according to the Hale family registry there are two more people missing. Unfortunately there is no way to tell whether they were at the house or not nor who they are exactly. As if on cue, it’s at this exact moment that a black Camaro comes to a screeching stop with two teenagers tumbling out of it and running forward, leaving the doors wide open in their haste, and everyone tenses as they recognize them as Laura and Derek Hale.

 

A blur of panic and agitation follows as they tell the pair of siblings about what’s happened and it takes a good twenty minutes to convince the two there’s nothing they can do. No one for them to save before they stop trying to push their way through the adults surrounding them and fall into a sort of hazy trance instead. It’s as if they have disconnected themselves from the reality as they absentmindedly get in the ambulance taking their only remaining relative to the hospital while Noah and his deputies head back to the cruiser to follow them. For a second he debates whether or not he should stop by the station to drop Stiles off but thinks against it in the end for he doesn’t want to let the two, newly orphaned, teenagers alone right now.

 

He’s not sure why he feels this way but puts it on the count of his similar experience of losing Claudia not so long ago, even though he’s aware it probably does not compare, as he drives straight to Beacon Hills Memorial; fingers griping the steering wheel tightly. Once he’s there, he sticks close to the Hale family – or rather what’s left of it – and makes sure they have the privacy they need while Peter Hale, as they later find out, is being treated in the ICU. It feels like an eternity has passed when a doctor finally declares Peter is out of danger. The good news is considerably dampened when she insists on the fact the man may not ever wake up and even if he would rather wait until at least tomorrow Noah decides it’s time to proceed with his part of the investigation.

 

He sends two deputies to question the medical team who performed surgery on Peter and another to keep watch on the man’s room, just in case, before he instructs Stiles to wait for him at the nurses station while he will be taking the Hale siblings’ statement. All three of them go to an empty room the head nurse told them it was okay to use but as soon as they’re alone, the outside world shut out by the close door, Noah can’t bring himself to jump right into it. He is a little startled when Laura Hale, who is apparently just as level-headed as her mother used to be, breaks the heavy silence first to let him know they’re ready. She’s the only one talking though, shoulders straight and voice low but steady.

 

Her brother, on the other hand, refuses to utter a single word even when he’s addressed to specifically and barely manages to nod his head, which he keeps hanging low, when he’s asked yes-or-no questions. All the while his light green eyes are firmly fixed on an invisible stain on the pristine white floor and Noah can’t help but to wonder if the teen’s behavior is only due to the still fresh shock of having lost his entire family in one night or something else. He decides to keep the information in the back of his mind for now instead of probing into it any further and is almost done when Derek abruptly lifts his head and tilts it to the right, his earlier blank gaze now burning an intense hole in the door which is oddly slightly open.

 

The Sheriff frowns at the sight, knowing with certitude he was the one who closed it as he was the last to enter the room, and goes to check who’s been eavesdropping only to raise his eyebrows in a mix of disapproval and surprise when he finds his son on the other side. Stiles looks back at him with big brown eyes and a sheepish smile, seemingly less guilty about disobeying his father’s words than getting caught in the act but he’s at least smart enough not to try to cover his curiosity with some lame excuses. Still, he can’t resist poking his head behind Noah to take a peek inside the room before he scurries back off to the nurses station when he hears his dad say his name in that familiar, stern voice, promising to stay there this time.

 

Noah watches him walk away with fond exasperation and waits a bit longer to make sure Stiles is not hiding behind the corner because apparently his son can be cheeky like that. He has to admit he is a little baffled at the new piece of information, even if he’s always known his kid to be curious by nature, he didn’t realize it was to this point. Also, he thought Stiles was better at respecting ground rules but he guesses he must have been wrong. Little does he know is that it’s just the beginning and that in a few years from now the boy will have developed a habit of disregarding authority and orders, in addition to putting his nose where it doesn’t belong. Especially when it comes to matters concerning Derek Hale.

 

**4.**

 

When Noah finds out about the supernatural, he’s torn between denial and fear. There’s also that part of him, way deep down in his heart, that feels like a lot of things are suddenly making much more sense. But above all, he’s surprised that his son has managed to keep a huge secret like this one hidden from him for almost a year and a half. Because, you see, ever since Stiles has learnt how to talk – and by talking what Noah really means is the ability to make himself understood by others, even through uncomplete sentence – his kid has had two big problems.

 

The first one is that Stiles is a real chatterbox, always having something to say and spewing out information about whatever has crossed his mind – some of them relevant but not necessarily so – and never really bothering with whether the people he’s talking to are interested or even listening to him or not. Noah’s not proud of it but he’s sometimes wished there were an off button he could press to make his boy stop but fortunately for everyone involved, the latter’s been doing better after getting diagnosed with ADHD and taking proper medication.

 

The second issue with Stiles becoming verbal, and in a way, it kind of is related to the former one, is the fact that he’s always had trouble keeping a secret. It’s never been for lack of trying but every time he’s ended up spilling the beans, mostly without ever meaning to and only because he couldn’t control his brain-to-mouth filter. Of course, as his son grew older he’s managed to be a bit more careful but his father knows from experience that the bigger the secret, the more excited Stiles get about it.

 

And the more excited his son is about something, the more difficulties he has to keep his mouth shut. His kid being a terrible liar at that not helping his case much. So picture Noah stunned, and quite impressed too, at the new found discovery. He’s not really sure why he feels a certain relief, though, at the knowledge that werewolves, hunters and whatnot are a real thing and not only characters from fairy-tales and scary movies. Yet he finds it, somehow, less concerning than the possibility that Stiles might have joined a drug dealer gang.

 

Despite both options being equally dangerous and rather absurd, he may add. Although, when he takes time to think about it seriously he can’t tell which one is the most unbelievable.

 

**5.**

 

The thing about being a single parent is that you have to deal with all the embarrassing and awkward talks on your own. It also means that when your kid tells you they have something important to talk to you about, there is no one to worry and be nervous with you as you wonder what on earth it could possibly be about. Or to talk you down when you start thinking of the worst. Usually, Noah would go to Melissa in those kinds of situations but ever since she and Argent have been officially dating, he feels a bit weird doing so. Even if Chris has assured him on several occasions that he didn’t mind and has turned out to be very good at pacifying him which is not entirely surprising when taking into consideration his hunter activities.

 

Anyways, the point is that when Stiles sends him that ominous text on the night before he’s supposed to come home for Winter Break, barely a couple of months after the whole Gerard Argent and Monroe debacle, all Noah can do is wish that Claudia was there with him. Not that it would make a huge difference, because he would most likely be just as worried as he currently is but she would at least have been able to keep his mind off of those terrifying thoughts already forming inside his head. And which only seem to get worse by the second. Call him ridiculous or over-protective, but he just can’t read the words “ _There’s something I need to tell you_ ” without associating them to bad news.

 

He doesn’t sleep much that night. Alternating between tossing and turning in his bed and lying still, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he goes through all the possible scenarios that would bring his son to text him that particular message but there are just too many options. Most of them sending chills down his spine and successfully over-shadowing the prospect that it could be because something good has happened instead. He finds it kind of sad that his life has come to such a point but doesn’t think it’s that unexpected after all he’s seen and gone through over the last few years. Besides, Stiles and his tendency to jump to the most awful outcomes, whatever the situation, probably didn’t help him much in keeping a positive mind.

 

Unless it’s the other way around and he’s the one who’s passed it down to his son in the first place. That would make more sense. Either way, the wait until Stiles gets here only seems to drag on the closer he gets to it and by the time the latter finally steps through the front door, Noah is on the verge of bursting out of his skin with nerves. He figures it must show on his face or the way he’s standing on the threshold of the living-room, shoulders spread uncomfortably straight and arms hanging stiffly on his sides he is so tense, if the amused look he receives is anything to go by. And of course, because his son is nothing but annoying little brat half of the time, he pretends he hasn’t noticed.

 

Stiles goes as far as delaying the conversation for as long as he can, changing the subject whenever his father attempts to bring his text up. And as frustrating as it is, Noah has to admit he feels slightly more relaxed because of it, knowing his boy – who’s more of a man these days – would never play him like this if the situation was even remotely serious. Yet, he doesn’t relax enough to stop worrying completely, his imagination still going into overdrive as he racks his brains for all the other options he’s dismissed until then. He is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t even realize when Stiles grows quiet, fixing him with an intense and slightly anxious look for a few moments before he suddenly blurts out that he’s bisexual.

 

Noah is not sure if it’s the news in itself or just the way his son lets it out that surprises him the most but he’s quick to snap out of his daze when he sees those whiskey brown eyes he loves so much darkening with fear and rejection. In a second he’s abandoning his seat on his favorite armchair to settle beside Stiles on their old couch and squeezes the back of his neck in a firm but reassuring way, hoping to convey through that gesture that he’s not mad or disappointed. Or whatever his son mistook his silence for. He fears it might not be enough, however, and hurries to put it into words as well. And like every heart-felt talks between them since Claudia’s gone, it is a little awkward but he pushes right through it nonetheless.

 

He knows he’s managed to wipe off all and any doubts Stiles may have had about not being accepted by his father for who he is when his kid makes a joke about how Noah must be thrill that he will be to play the role of the scary cop dad on his future dates. And in true Stilinski fashion, the older man rolls with it and proudly states that he fully intends to do just that which makes his son stare at him in horror as the latter probably wonders whether he’s kidding or not. Noah’s not really sure of the answer himself but leaves it to that as he inquiries about his son’s current love life and how he’s come to that realization about himself instead. And as he listens to Stiles’ explanation about some guy from one of his classes, he realizes he’s missed this.

 

He’s missed spending time with his son, catching up with the part of his life that wasn’t supernatural related for a change. Not to say that it’s all they ever talk about but it has been a while since they’ve had a real conversation about something more casual. Well, as casual as Stiles coming out to him may be. Yet that’s still an improvement from their recent phone calls and skype sessions which have mostly been centered around Scott’s progress in rescuing pack-less werewolves or other supernatural beings and his attempts to stop Monroe and her followers. So, Noah enjoys it while it lasts, engraving every second into his memory as he temporarily forgets about everything else, including his previous worries.

 

That is until Stiles asks him why he looked so nervous earlier and promptly gets offended, as expected, when his father tells him he thought he might have got himself kicked out of his training at the FBI for being insubordinate. And even if his son spends the rest of the evening sulking, Noah wouldn’t trade it all for anything else.

 

**+1.**

 

When Stiles informs him about his plan to move out of the dorms to live off campus, Noah is worried that having to pay for rent in addition to helping Scott in his fight to keep the supernatural world and its community safe, will distract his son from his studies further. Yet, all of his protests are put to ease when he learns that Stiles won’t have to pay for rent at all as he will be living with Derek who’s recently bought himself a two bedrooms apartment in D.C. The werewolf originally planned to share with his sister when the latter had mentioned wanting to move back in the States. An offer Cora had gently refused, however, as she wasn’t coming alone but with her boyfriend of three years.

 

It’s a few weeks later before Noah comes to visit. He buys Stiles a new bed, despite the latter’s insistence that he’s fine sleeping on just a mattress, and they end up bickering as they try to assemble the frame while following the drawings that serve as instructions on the notice. They’re both full out cursing the damn thing and the shop they bought it from when Derek gets back from wherever he’s been all this time and takes the matter into his own hands. He’s done within an hour and a half and both Stilinski men thank him for his help which the werewolf accepts with a stiff nod of his head before he excuses himself to his room, only emerging to use the bathroom and make himself something to eat.

 

By the end of the weekend, Noah can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen his son’s roommate and before he heads back to Beacon Hills, he makes sure to let Derek know he doesn’t have to hide in his room next time he’s here. It takes a couple more visits from the Sheriff until the other man starts getting more comfortable around his presence but once he does, they both realize they share many common interests. Including their love for The Giants and meat-lover’s pizzas which Stiles finds extremely infuriating as he is more of a Mets and mixing as many toppings as possible without being over-charged fan. Still, the more the two men get to know each other and the easier it is for them to fall into a certain dynamic that resembles a lot one between a father and son. And just like that a whole year passes.

 

A lot of things have changed in that span and not only in regards to his relationship with the born werewolf as Noah eventually comes to realize. He’s skyping Stiles from his office at the station during his lunch break when he first notices it; a small, tender smile tugging his son’s lips as the latter stops mid-sentence to greet his roommate who’s back from a night shift at his new job at the fire department. The sight takes the Sheriff a little off guard but he quickly dismisses it as genuine affection which is to be expected from people, friends really, who have been sharing an apartment for a good while now. And even if he finds it quite odd that it takes a couple of minutes for that smile to settle into a more casual expression, he figures it must be because he’s more used to see the two males bantering and bickering.

 

The next time it happens he’s over at Melissa’s for their weekly parents-only dinner with Chris, Liam’s and Mason’s parents, when he feels his phone buzzing shortly and he absentmindedly pulls it out of his pants pocket to see a notification from Instagram. Stiles was the one to install the application for him a few months ago on his last visit him, insisting that it would help them keep in touch and Noah can’t deny it has made living on his own a little less lonely, somehow. Although he keeps telling himself he should probably check the settings and see if he can turn off the notification alerts because Stiles post way too many pictures or short videos a day. Some of which that have sometimes the Sheriff wondering if his son hasn’t forgotten he’s part of his followers while some others makes him question where did he go wrong with raising his kid.

 

He’s about to slid the small rectangle off the home-screen of his phone when his eyes catch Derek’s username – who’s also been roped into using the app – and considering how rare it is for the other man to post something, Noah can’t refrain his curiosity. He instantly clicks on the notification only to find himself frowning slightly in confusion at the picture he’s been led to. It’s from a weird angle and it takes the Sheriff a few second to realize it’s because Derek must have taken it from lying down which in turn, has him come to the realization that Stiles is lying too; half of his body sprawled on the werewolf’s. His son is apparently fast asleep, hair a mess as if he’s been running his fingers through it – or rather like someone else has – and his face snuggled into Derek’s chest in a way that seems very familiar for both men.

 

It takes Noah a while to tear his eyes off the picture long enough for him to read the brief caption underneath that says “ _now you can’t deny you drool when you sleep_ ” and he’s not sure whether he’s more surprised at the winking emoji that accompanies those words or the whole post in itself. As if it would help him decide he takes another look at the photo which has now received a few likes from Cora, someone going under the username “I_zklhey94” and a couple of other people, most likely Derek’s co-workers. He doesn’t notice that’s he’s staring until he hears Melissa’s concerned voice asking him if everything is okay and he silently turns the screen of his phone in her direction. Her eyes widening a little at first but then she’s cooing as she fondly recalls of their kids’ sleep-overs back in the day.

 

Somehow Noah doesn’t think the two can exactly be compared. Scott and Stiles were just little boys back then and even when they had sleep-overs in their teen years, there was never no doubting the friendly nature of them sharing a bed – or a couch. Yet again, that was before they all found out about werewolves and pack dynamics. And guessing it must be one of those things that are perfectly normal between pack-mates, he eventually lets it slide as he presses the small heart shaped button below the picture. He even adds a comment about how he’s been telling his son the same thing for years which Stiles replies to a couple of hours later with lots of angry emojis and cap-locks. There’s also a vague threat of getting back at them both for making fun of him but the idea is never brought up again after Derek posts a comment of his own saying he doesn’t mind Stiles drooling on him any time he needs to grab a nap.

 

After that, Noah seems to have more and more difficulties not to question the interactions between the two and the more things he picks on, the more convinced he gets that it might not be just his imagination playing tricks on him. He knows he’s been wrong so many times in the past and it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if he was wrong about this too but he has a feeling it may not be the case this time around. However, as the good cop that he is, he decides to keep his suspicions to himself and takes a mental note of all his observations for when he’s ready to confront the pair. He’s six months into his investigation as he’s taken to call it in his mind when he’s finally given the indisputable proof he’s been looking for.

 

With Stiles’ birthday approaching, he and Derek have arranged for him to make a surprise visit which wasn’t easy to organize due to his son’s nosiness and eternal curiosity. They’re still rather proud of themselves when the D-day arrives and Noah opens the front door of their apartment with his spare key only to have his kid curse in surprise before he’s running to him for a bear hug. The Sheriff doesn’t even blink as he returns the embrace, offering a warm smile in greeting to Derek who’s already making coffee for all three of them in the adjoining kitchen. Stiles eventually lets go and excitedly leads him to the living room where they chat for a while and when Noah tells him he’s got another surprise for him, his son’s practically bouncing in anticipation on his seat.

 

He feels rather smug as he pulls three tickets for a game of The Mets in D.C. from the inner pocket of his jacket and winces some at the loud, cheerful whoop it generates. Naturally, Stiles can’t shut up about it for the rest of the day and it’s almost a relief when they decide it’s time for them to get some rest. Noah’s a bit taken aback when he’s offered his son’s room for the weekend and it takes him a lot of efforts not to let it show on his face, especially since he doubts Stiles will actually be sleeping on the floor of Derek’s room as he said he would. He finds the piece of information all the more obvious when he settles into the bedroom and it clearly feels like it hasn’t been used in a while; the bed still perfectly made and the desk by the window looking definitely less messy than usual.

 

It’s still not the kind of evidence he’s been waiting for but he gets it soon enough on the following morning. He wakes later than he intended to, his five-hour flight from Seattle to D.C. having taken quite a toll on him. But apparently too early for anyone else but Derek to be up yet; the werewolf already having breakfast while reading a worn-out copy of Shakespeare’s “The Winter Tale” when Noah steps into the kitchen. The two men exchange a few words as the Sheriff gets himself a cup of coffee and some toasts with butter before they fall into a comfortable silence. It is so quiet they both can’t help looking up when the sound of a phone going off reaches their ears faintly from the back of the apartment a moment later, followed with a dull thud as something drops on the floor which has them smiling to themselves in amusement.

 

It takes a good fifteen minutes for Stiles to finally emerge out of bed and he looks like he’s still half asleep when he stumbles inside the kitchen on slightly uncoordinated feet; eyes barely open and his left cheek red with the imprint of a pillowcase. As if to confirm Noah’s guess, his son replies with a low grunt when Derek greets him good morning and nearly trips over nothing as he makes his way closer into the room. There’s no mistaking the affection on the werewolf’s face as he stands up without being prompted and pours coffee with a drop of milk and two spoons of sugar in a Star Wars mug that he then places on the table like some kind of peace offering. And it certainly is appreciated by Stiles who reaches for it immediately and takes a long sip.

 

Noah is almost embarrassed at his son’s rude behavior but just as he’s about to remind him that he was raised better than that, Stiles does remember his manners and mumbles a quick thank you. Except that it’s more than just a quick thank you as the two ordinary words are followed with a fond although rather sleepy “ _babe_ ” that causes Derek to freeze on his spot. Light green eyes widening in panic and darting to the younger male who must have realized what he’s just said judging by the way his own eyes are now wide open and reflecting the same emotion as they settle on the Sheriff. And it’s a true testament to how unprepared Stiles is for that slip-up that he remains speechless; mouth opening and closing a few times without he manages to let anything out but a weak “ _Dad..._ ”.

 

Meanwhile, the eldest of the two Stilinskis watches the whole scene unfold in front of him with some kind of amusement. Not that he takes pleasure in his son’s discomfort but it is quite difficult for him to keep a straight face in the current situation when he’s been suspecting something has been going on for months now. He’s still kind enough not to let it go on for too long and after a couple of attempts from Stiles to explain himself, Noah decides to put both men out of their misery as he gently cuts his kid off and informs him that he knows about them already. His little revelation is received with more surprise and a certain level of confusion but in the end, everything gets cleared up, much to everyone’s relief.

 

Noah can’t help but to feel somewhat proud of himself for being right in figuring something out about his son, after practically twenty-two years of constant unexpected news and surprising truths. Unfortunately, the giddy feeling he’s got from it is quick to fade as the day goes on and he realizes that Stiles seems to believe that his father being aware of his relationship with Derek means he’s now allowed to go wild on the PDA. Not that the Sheriff minds but, you know, no parent is truly comfortable watching their child kissing their lover, no matter that said child is pretty much an adult now. Yet again, he should have known that’s what was awaiting him, what with the numerous times he’s caught his son staring at those light green eyes in the same exact way he knows he used to stare at Claudia’s brown ones.

 

As the thought crosses his mind, Noah wonders, not for the first time, if she knew their little boy would one day grow up to become the happy and strong man he now is. The answer is probably yes, though, he figures. She was always good at guessing things, after all. Including about that time when Stiles was three and got lost in the supermarket after wandering off to explore the toys aisle. He remembers it was a much younger Derek Hale who brought him back to them back then, before they could seriously worry. And as their toddler stared longingly at the other boy’s retreating back, lips curled downward into a sad, disappointed pout, Claudia had turned to him and jokingly said “ _Well, I think our son is in love._ ”

 

+END+


End file.
